


Mistletoe Kisses

by wanderlustlights



Series: Mistletoe Kisses [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel get stuck under the mistletoe at Christmastime and Kurt discovers just how devious one Rachel Berry can really be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

Kurt stared up at the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling between him and one Rachel Berry. _Oh god…_ he thought, mourning his once precious life. Kurt sighed, deciding to just get this over with. He glanced down and saw Rachel's throat contract as she gulped, glancing around at the rest of the party guests nervously. Kurt had been en route to the kitchen to pour himself some more sparkling cider when Rachel had announced that she was going to bring out the tray of freshly baked cookies and they'd bumped into each other and ended up under the mistletoe together. And damn it all to hell if his face didn't turn three shades of red while he saw pink tint her cheeks in turn. Kurt cursed Carole for getting into such a festive mood that something so contrite as mistletoe was involved.

"So should we just… then?" he asked in a murmur.

"What, are you serious? You're gay, Kurt, ga-"

Kurt cut her off completely, swallowing her words as he grabbed the back of her head in his hand and attached her lips to his in a kiss. Rachel gasped in surprise, sinking into it as the pressure on her lips increased in just the slightest, making her dizzy, before finally he pulled away, but didn't bother to remove his hand.

Rachel looked up at him, speechless, and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, a movement that wasn't missed by Kurt in the slightest, and excused herself by moving past him and finally making her way into the kitchen to retrieve the cookies. Kurt stared after her, eyes narrowing; he'd seen the way she had basically been _daring_ him to kiss her, almost like she'd been waiting for it to happen, like she'd been planning it.

…No. Rachel wouldn't do that.

Would she?

_fin._


End file.
